Sick
by Snow Slayer
Summary: Victor and Nora Fries fluff, set before the accident. Victor does not like people taking care of him, but he makes exceptions when he is sick.


**Sick**

"Hmm," she regarded the thermometer closely. "Looks like a fever of 102." Nora gently caressed the top of Victor's burning forehead, running her long fingers through his thin hair. He leaned into the touch with a shiver, nestling further into the comforter Nora had tucked around him.

"You probably should have stayed home today," she sighed, sliding onto the couch next to him. He gave a half-hearted protest about not wanting to get her sick, but snuggled closer, happily allowing Nora to cradle his head tenderly in her arms.

Victor liked to be cuddled when he was sick, and Nora knew it. As far as Nora was concerned, it was his only selfish trait, as she risked sharing whatever disease plagued him, but she was more than happy to oblige. He hated her to fuss over him any other time, whether he had a bad day at work or ached from overexerting his muscles. He had no qualms making sure she was happy, but he hardly let her return the favor if it came to his feelings.

Nora knew he was use to taking care of himself. He would tend to his own problems, but only after he had done his best to help everyone else. That's why he stayed late at work, and dragged himself to GothCorp even though he looked absolutely miserable. 'Others first' seemed to be his moto, and, apart from feeling mildly frustrated when she was not allowed to coddle him when he was feeling down, she loved him for his kindness.

"I'm going to get you some medicine," she planted a kiss on the top of his head, hoping he was drowsy enough not to discourage her. She gently rested his head on the plump couch cushion as she strode from the room.

"You don't need to," he called out weakly. "I'll be fine."

"That's what you told me last night," she smirked over her shoulder. "I think it was something along the lines of 'I'll be better in the morning,' right?"

As she disappeared in the kitchen, she added, "You also said you'd be fine going into work. You look worse now than you did this morning." Victor frowned, resignedly accepting she was right. Nora became silent, and he presumed she was skimming over the labels to match the symptoms he was exhibiting with the best remedy.

Victor eyed the half full plastic medicine cup in her hand with distrust when she returned.

"Do I really need that much?" Nora sat the water glass down on the table near the end of the couch and ran a cool finger down is nose playfully.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" she smirked. "And yes, you need all of this. You're a big boy, you can handle it." He wanted to scowl at her for teasing him when he felt miserable, but he could not help the smile that tug at his lips. He pulled himself up with a groan and accepted the deep red-purple liquid. He studied the contents of the cup, swirling it around the sides of the plastic cup. After Nora promised was not poisoning him, he swallowed the contents in one gulp, chasing it with the refreshing water. He grimaced when the cup ran dry, the remnants of the bitter taste still in his mouth.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Nora inquired as she took the used containers from him. He stuck his tongue out childishly and buried himself up to his neck under the blanket.

"I love you," Nora giggled at his gesture.

"I don't know if I love you right now," Victor tried to look angry with a pouting mouth and eye brows scrunched together over his thick rimmed glasses, but only succeeded in looking pitiful. His façade was broken in seconds with a tiny smile as Nora pretended to severely offended, placing a hand to her heart dramatically.

"What if I bring you a cool cloth for you head?"

"I'll think about it," Victor promised as Nora headed towards the kitchen. She returned a moment later, removed his glasses and draped the damp cloth over his forehead. He sighed contently and leaned against Nora as she snuggled down next to him.

"I love you again," he resolved, feeling Nora twine her arms around his shivering frame.

"I'm glad. I still love you." She rocked him gently, feeling him drift off to sleep as his breathing slowed. She was rewarded with a small smile as she placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. She did not worry about him being contagious. She knew she had a strong immune system. Besides, she mused, what was the harm in being sick now and then?


End file.
